


My Child Now

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: TFP Soundwave finds TFA Wasp





	1. Chapter 1

Wasp sniffed, tears still sliding down his cheeks as he stared up and up and the towering blue mech. He shivered at the blank face as a whine escaped him. He didn't know this mech, were they going to send him back to the stockades or were they a Decepticon going to take him prisoner?

He knew nothing that could help the Decepticons.

An embarrassingly wet hiccup escaped Wasp as slim digits curled around his frame and lifted him up and up before pressing him close to a pulsing spark. A chirrup-click escaped the green minibots vocalizer, embarrassment shooting through Wasp's frame from the unintended sparkling speech, but he froze and looked up at the blank face as a different tone of the sound was repeated in a computerized monotone.

Wasp snuggled his help against the plating of the larger bot, tears still slipping down his cheeks as he released more sparkling sounds and getting soothing ones in return. Fingers gripped the opening edge of blue chest armor, Wasp's optics powering down as he slipped into recharge while hoping, praying that this mech wasn't going to hurt him like all the others.

~~

Soundwave stared down at the tiny green mech he cradled in his servos, he carefully swiped some coolant tears off the green face. He let his engine softly purr to help sooth the minibot in his recharge.

The communications officer turned around and walked away from the area, a bridge swirly into life ahead of him. Even if Megatron told him 'no', Soundwave knew that his leader wouldn't force him to return the minibot as long as he kept to his duties.

He had a child to attend to now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people like this! There will probably be more to this but as I don't know how much, I'll be leaving it listed as completed.

The sudden appearance of the communications officer, whos disappearance the past few days were noticed, barely registered in Starscream's processor as he walked past the silent mech. The flash of green was what halted his steps and caused him to turn around to catch up and match Soundwave's pace.

"Soundwave, your absence has been felt. Where exactly have you been these past few solar cycles? And what in the pit is that in your servos?" He tried to get a look without getting too close and hindering their steps but took notice that Soundwave was heading toward the medical bay.

"Soundwave's now." The spliced audio dragged Starscream's attention back and caused an optic ridge to raise. _What_ was his now?

"And what exactly is your's now?"

A slight tilt of Soundwave's helm in his direction and a "You will see," audio was the SIC's only answer as he followed his fellow commanding officer into Knockout's lair. The red medic was in at least, Starscream was not interested in finding out what Soundwave would have done if both the medic and his assistant were off base.

"Ah, there's a disappearing third! We'd wondered where you went off to. Now, how can I be of assistance?" Knockout walked toward them, making a confused noise when Soundwave stopped at one of the berths and lowered what he held onto its surface.

Starscream stepped closer to finally get a look, a strangled noise escaping his vocalizer at the same time Knockout made an undignified one.

"Is that a...?"

"No. Of age mech. Tiny." The audio clips were off, almost like Soundwave didn't believe the small green mech he brought was fully grown, Starscream doubted it himself. The femme Autobot was taller than this scrappling, there was no way the mech was an adult.

Knockout side-eyed Soundwave, catching the freezes between clips before walking over to bring some equipment over. "Well, we can at least see if this mech truly hit his majority or not. Though I'm hard pressed to say otherwise." He mumbled the last part as he carefully ran his digits over green plating to find plugin spots.

Once done the medic was careful to insert the cord to start a systems scan, occasionally eyeing the hovering form of the communications officer. While the system scan ran, Knockout ran a scanner over the small body to check for anything outwards.

"Well the outer scan is fine, though he'll need to consume some extra energon, his levels are low." Picking up the other scanner, he reviewed the data before carefully unplugging and closing the panel before continuing, "And look at that, Soundwave's right. Mech's of age if not small. Otherwise, everything else seems to check out."

Knockout raised an optic ridge at Soundwave as the mech gathered the green one back into his servos. "In case you were wondering, he is capable of growing, not by much mind you, maybe about the size of the femme's but he can."

A tilt of his helm down and Soundwave left, leaving Starscream and Knockout to share looks. "Where did he even —?"

"No idea and I don't think I want to know."


End file.
